


What's The Harm In a Night Off?

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Seven Days of Cophine [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Delphine works too hard, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romantic Strolls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Cosima knows how hard Delphine has been working and a night off surely can't hurt either of them.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Seven Days of Cophine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	What's The Harm In a Night Off?

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly can't resist me some Cophine fluff and we all deserve some cute date scenes between these two. This really came about after I realized I couldn't really remember a moment in season 5 when they said the words "I love you to each other" so I decided to remedy that. Hope y'all enjoy

Cosima stared across the room at Delphine, curled up in the single plush chair under the comic shop. They were stationed there for a few days, ever since Delphine returned from Geneva, hair wind-swept and her eyes full of hope. It was an expression that Cosima had forgotten in the rush of things, the problems and the threat of danger that constantly loomed over their shoulders. It was good to sight to see that evening, and they'd lounged about for hours on that first night.

Delphine could clearly sense her staring, and she looked up. Her eyes flicked up over the lip of the laptop screen, and a small grin crossed her face briefly. Their gaze held for a few moments before Cosima looked away, sure of the smile tugging at the edges of her lips. She fiddled with the wine glass in her hand.

"How's it going?" she asked finally, looking up at Delphine with curiosity. "You figured out all the spy stuff that S has you going after?" She pushed away from the bar stool she had perched on, crossing the short space. This wasn't a good place to live, not really, but until S had deemed it safe for them to leave they wouldn't leave. 

"It is not spy stuff," Delphine murmured, but she shifted over so Cosima could tuck herself into the small gap in the chair. At Cosima's chuckle, she looked up again. "It is going well, however. I'm figuring out a few more pieces of the puzzle. We're almost there, Cosima."

"Think you can take the evening off?" Cosima asked, running her fingers against the back of Delphine's hand. "Maybe go for some dinner? A romantic walk around the park?" She threw in a hopeful look of her own. "Just for a night. Then you can go back to all your important work."

"Siobhan really wanted me to get this done..." Delphine trailed off when Cosima threw in her best pout for extra points. She sighed, slumping against the chair. Cosima had won. "Alright, alright. Let me finish this one thing and I'll be ready to leave, alright?"

"Yeah," Cosima said, pushing out of the chair to give her some room to work. "Love you, babe."

"I love you too, Cosima," Delphine's voice trailed along behind her as Cosima went to go inform Scott of their plans for the evening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that Delphine finally finished what she was working on, tucking the laptop under a stack of papers on the small desk in the corner of the room. She met Cosima at the base of the stairs, her girlfriend leaning against the railing, looking around at the lab.

"It's a wonder we got anything to work down here," she said quietly. Delphine would have believed that Cosima hadn't even seen her approach had it not been for the hand seeking hers out. "Guess it worked out well in the end, huh?"

"Things aren't quite over yet," Delphine said. "But we are getting much closer than we were before. And that must count for something."

"Of course," Cosima said. "Now let's get going. I'm really hungry and the restaurant is gonna start filling up. I wanna get a spot before there are too many people." With a tug on her hand, Cosima finally turned away from the lab and started up the stairs, Delphine trailing along behind her. 

They strolled along in the early evening sun. It was fairly warm for a Toronto spring and Cosima couldn't help breathe deeply.

"Fresh air," She murmured, looking around at the bustling streets. "Never thought I'd miss it so much." She chose to ignore the sad tint to Delphine's smile for the moment. There would be plenty of time to process, to grieve what could have been, what almost was. For now, she just wanted to spend a normal evening with her girlfriend, act like a normal couple and not a former monitor and a clone. 

"Where exactly are we going?" Delphine asked after a few minutes of walking. They'd crossed out of the neighborhood of the comic shop, instead moving closer to downtown Toronto.

"There's a great restaurant I heard about, has really good food. I was meaning to try it while I was working at Dyad but things got a little heated while I was there." She said it lightly, and they fell silent for the rest of the walk, content to just enjoy each other's company. 

They were seated at the restaurant almost immediately, ushered to the corner after a few moments of discussion about where to sit. It gave them enough privacy but still the perfect view of the door. Some things would never change, and it seemed like constant paranoia was one of them. Again, Cosima brushed away the thought and focused on the menu, scouring the list of options. 

Delphine's hand found hers over the top of the table, resting atop her fingers, thumb brushing over her knuckles. It was a thoughtless gesture, an instinct on Delphine's part but Cosima could feel the significance of it. Things were finally starting to return to normal for the two of them, as normal as it could be, all things considered.

It took a few moments of tossing around meal ideas, possibilities from the menu and Delphine rejecting a few with a nose wrinkled slightly in disgust for them settle on an order. Cosima flipped her hand in the midst of the minor debate, linking their hands and she grinned at the waitress who came to take their order. A bottle of wine sealed the deal, and Cosima turned back to face Delphine.

"So am I allowed to ask what Mrs. S has you working on or can you not tell me?" Cosima asked, keeping any kind of accusation out of her voice. "Or should we spend an evening away from clone shenanigans?" She'd glanced around moments before speaking the words, making sure that there weren't any suspicious people nearby but it seemed safe.

"I would prefer not to say," Delphine said, though she frowned a bit. It was as close to an apology Cosima was likely to get. "I wish I could, but there is so much that still needs to be done. I don't want to jeopardize anything."

"Hey, hey, I understand," Cosima said, chuckling. "Just making sure what was off the table." Delphine rolled her eyes playfully but nodded, shifting closer to her.

Once their food arrived, the conversation lulled, with Cosima occasionally commenting on some studies she'd come across. It was light, fun, and completely unrelated to anything that was going on in their lives, and Cosima lived for it. It was good to get away from clone shit.

They finished with dinner fairly quickly, opting to skip dessert for a night walking through the town. With evening came a chill, and Cosima moved closer to Delphine to siphon some heat from her, much to her girlfriend's amusement.

"You should have brought a jacket," Delphine said, but did not protest when Cosima tucked herself under her girlfriend's arm, flush against her side as they walked. 

Glancing up, Cosima watched the light of the moon outline Delphine's hair, sharp shadows cast across her cheeks, stars speckled against her nose. She was the most beautiful woman that Cosima had ever seen, and even as they began the slow walk back to the comic book shop, she leaned up and murmured into Delphine's ear "Je t'aime."

It only caused Delphine to break into a fit of giggles. "Your pronunciation is terrible," she replied quietly, and Cosima found herself wishing that the moment would last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> next prompt: among strangers
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and stay safe
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
